An aneurysm is a dilation of a blood vessel (similar to a balloon) that poses a risk to health from the potential for rupture, clotting, or dissecting. Rupture of an aneurysm in the brain causes stroke, and rupture of an aneurysm in the abdomen causes shock. Cerebral aneurysms are usually detected in patients as the result of a seizure or hemorrhage and can result in significant morbidity or mortality.
There are a variety of materials and devices which have been used for treatment of aneurysms, including platinum and stainless steel microcoils, polyvinyl alcohol sponges (Ivalone), and other mechanical devices. For example, vaso-occlusion devices are surgical implements or implants that are placed within the vasculature of the human body, typically via a catheter, either to block the flow of blood through a vessel making up that portion of the vasculature through the formation of an embolus or to form such an embolus within an aneurysm stemming from the vessel. One widely used vaso-occlusive device is a helical wire coil having windings which may be dimensioned to engage the walls of the vessels. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,069 to Ritchart et al.) Other less stiff helically coiled devices have been described, as well as those involving woven braids.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,295 and its parent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,136, both to Guglielmi et al., describe an electrolytically detachable embolic device. Vaso-occlusive coils having little or no inherent secondary shape have also been described. For instance, co-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,690,666 and 5,826,587 by Berenstein et al., describes coils having little or no shape after introduction into the vascular space.
Liquid embolics, such as cyanoacrylate glues and fibrin sealants, have also been used in animal and human subjects. See, e.g., Interventional Radiology, Dandlinger et al, ed., Thieme, N.Y., 1990:295-313; Suga et al. (1992) No Shinkei Geka 20(8):865-873; Moringlane et al. (1987) Surg Neurol 28(5):361-366; Moringlane et al. (1988) Acta Neurochir Suppl. (Wein) 43:193-197. Of these liquid embolics, cyanoacrylate glues are the only liquid embolics currently available to neurosurgeons. However, chronic inflammation is typically seen with cyanoacrylate treatments (Herrera et al. (1999) Neurol Med Chir (Tokyo) 39(2):134-139) and the degradation product, formaldehyde, is highly toxic to the neighboring tissues. See, Vinters et al (1995) Neuroradiology 27:279-291. Another disadvantage of cyanoacrylate materials is that the polymer will adhere both to the blood vessel and to the tip of the catheter. Thus physicians must retract the catheter immediately after injection of the cyanoacrylate embolic material or risk adhesion of the cyanoacrylate and the catheter to the vessel.
None of these documents describe injection molded vascular occlusion elements having the characteristics described herein or methods of making and using such devices.